


Prove Me Wrong

by Bamlover03



Series: Time Stands Still [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamlover03/pseuds/Bamlover03
Summary: That time before that time Chloe did a thing and Beca lost her memory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Soooooo this wasn't supposed to happen but several of you for some reason wanted more from this ragtag group. And lucky for you I loved writing this version of Bechloe and all the peeps in this Universe. You don't have to read the first one but it would probably make this one make more sense if you do. (Time Stands Still)
> 
> A/N: 2 wanna give a shot out (Holla) to my good buddy Amyy94 (over on Fanfiction) who gave this a once over. Seriously dudes if you haven't read any of her stuff you should like yesterday. Thanks for reading! I don't own Pitch Perfect.
> 
> Enjoy

**Prove Me Wrong**

"This is _not_ a good idea" Beca quietly mused from her chair in their backyard.

She and Chloe were currently setting up for the party later that day. Well mostly Chloe, Beca hadn't moved from her current spot, just watching the woman in question.

"I just want you to know that I'm _totally_ against this," the young DJ said gesturing with her hands. "do you _not_ remember last year?" She paused waiting for her wife to change her mind, to wake up and get a clue. "like all the broken bones weren't enough?" Raising an eyebrow, she looked at Chloe who only shrugged at the younger woman. "Or the year before that when we burned Cynthia-rose… _again_."

"Beca, honey," Chloe said standing to her full height, when Beca had begun her rant she was securing one of the goals to the side of the pool. "that was a total freak accident. The doctor said even if I didn't slide into Rusty as hard as I did he would have still tripped on that bat and hit his head." Walking over to her wife she looked down at her. "And both times with Cynthia-rose were accidents."

"The doctor was just humoring you," Beca said eyeing the redhead. "it wasn't the first time we'd been there. He's use to your- issues." She said unable to come up with a better word.

"Beca." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"Chlo," Beca said taking a drink from her beer. She was fighting a losing battle and she _**knew**_ it. "two years in row is not a freak accident." She finished looking at her wife.

"Relax," Chloe said pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head, taking the beer from her, she took a long pull before setting it down on the table that sat in-between the two lawn chairs. "no one's gonna get hurt this year." The redhead assured, easily sliding onto her wife's lap.

"I feel like someone's gonna drown…," Beca trailed off. The kisses soft kisses Chloe applied to her neck aided as a distraction, "…or get burned…" she mumbled, no longer paying any attention to what she was saying any more, "...or drown" she added weakly.

"You already said that, Bec," Chloe said smiling as she pulled away. "did you have something else you wanted to say?" She asked pushing some hair behind the DJ's ear.

Shaking her head Beca spoke. "Right…OK," She cleared her throat. "I guess we're playing some water polo then."

Beca's life with Chloe Beale _**was**_ the definition of insanity and she loved every minute of it. Six months after they'd opened up about their feelings, Beca had proposed and even faster than that the two were married at City Hall.

Although their decisions weren't particularly appreciated by friends or family, the couple decided on a party every year after to celebrate the date of their anniversary. They would say they were forced into it, but Fat Amy would see it differently.

After the brief distraction – too brief if you ask Beca - the two parted ways. Chloe being known as the more cheerful one of the two was voted without protest from the DJ to play hostess, while Beca was to man the grill for them; it was the perfect system.

As Chloe was putting up the final decorations, she heard the doorbell ring, taking one final look at her handy work she flipped the stereo on and made her way to the door.

"Chlo-Bear!" Came the voice deep southern voice. Adam who had met Beca a few years ago when she got hired at Rosebud Inc., had quickly made himself a fixture in the tiny DJ's life and had his own special place in the redhead's heart.

Chloe looked at her wife's best friend and rolled her eyes. "Rusty," she paused knowing using his DJ handle would inform him she wasn't mad – not that she could ever stay mad at the big lug for long anyway, "I've told you once and I'll tell you again, don't call me that" she warned with a smile.

"You love it," he smirked pulling her in for a hug and lifting her off ground, "I'm the bother you never knew you needed" he cooed as he spun her around.

She **did** love it, but he couldn't know that.

Feeling the chuckle on his chest he smiled, "Besides I don't think you'd like me calling you the alternative."

As she was slowly lowered to the ground, Chloe raised a questioning eyebrow, "Do I wanna know?" Chloe mused smoothing out the wrinkles in her shirt.

"My boyfriend thinks he's hilarious," Izzy announced stepping around the big man. "but he likes to call you Mrs. BM." she smiled sweetly as she opened her arms to give the redhead a hug. "Happy Anniversary." Izzy whispered pulling away from the embrace.

Chloe smiled at her sweetly and gave a silent thank you. Even with Izzy's history with Beca, the two women were friends from the beginning. There was an unspoken understanding as Izzy held no ill will towards Chloe because to her, Beca was always supposed to be with Chloe; she was just thankful they had both finally got their heads out of their asses.

"I personally think he's insane but what are you gonna do?"

"Come on sugah," his southern drawl coming out. "you know you love me." Rusty said hugging Izzy from behind.

Leaning into his embracing she sighed. "That _I_ do, you hillbilly."

Isabella and Rusty were something of an odd pairing, like a real life version of _little bit Country little bit Rock N Roll or Green Acres_ if you will. It kind of took everyone by surprise when they announced they were dating to everyone last year, apart from Beca anyway.

* * *

_Beca was sitting in the living room of her and Chloe's apartment of their shared apartment. They had just returned from their honeymoon a couple days ago and the two still hadn't had the chance to unpack or tidy up the place, but at the moment, life wouldn't allow them to settle down just yet._

_They were currently transitioning from their apartment to their first home together all the while, the house wouldn't be ready for a few days and their excitement was palpable. Beca was promoted and Chloe was starting a new job as Choir director at a local high school._

_The laptop sat open, as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the current mix she was working on; something just didn't sound right and Beca wasn't sure how to repair it. Throwing her headphones off in frustration with a sigh, she fell back onto the couch and rubbed the heel of her hands at her eyes._

_She took a glance at the time, noting that Chloe was late._

_They had a date with Rusty and his new girlfriend and she just hoped this girl was someone they could both stand._

" _I know…I know," Chloe said busting through their apartment door. "I know, I'm late."_

_Throwing her bag and keys on the table by the door, she quickly made her way to their bedroom._

" _Our reservations are in an hour." Beca said chuckling._ _ **She lied.**_ _It was a small white lie but she_ _ **knew**_ _her wife and she_ _ **knew**_ _what the next words out of her mouth were going to be._

_Sticking her head out the bedroom door Chloe replied. "I know…I picked out the perfect dress last night, I'll totes be ready in five."_

" _Uh huh," Beca yelled from her spot on the couch. She knew that there wasn't a chance in hell Chloe would be ready anytime soon, so fibbing about their reservations was understandable – at least to Beca._

" _So your day went well then?" Beca asked closing her laptop and making her way to the bedroom._

" _It was amazing…those kids are aca-awesome." The redhead beamed at her wife from the bathroom mirror as she leaned over the sink to touch up her make-up._

_Leaning against the wall, Beca crossed her arms over her chest, she couldn't believe this was her life. Two years ago she was watching this woman getting married to someone else and now? Well, now she was lucky enough to be able to call Chloe her wife. They wasted no time in making it to the altar once they knew how deeply they both felt about one another._

" _Too much time has already been wasted."_

_Beca smiled, remembering her own words as she popped the question, when Chloe's voice was bringing her back to the present, "Bec…honey, did you hear me?"_

" _Huh?" Beca asked with the shake of her head, seeing Chloe had moved from her make-up to putting on her dress. "sorry Chlo, what's up?"_

" _I said can you zip me up?" The redhead repeated finally getting her wife's attention._

_Making her way over Beca couldn't help but admire how beautiful the redhead was. "You know this is just Rusty, right?" Her eyes traced every inch of the older woman's body._

" _I know," Chloe's breathe hitched feeling Beca's cool fingertips on her skin. Unable to hide the shiver that the DJ's touch created Chloe cleared her throat. "I just wanted to look nice for you." She admitted turning around. Seeing the crocked smile on Beca's face, Chloe leaned into kiss her._

_Feeling soft lips, Beca couldn't help the soft moan that escaped, it really was ridiculous how much effect the redhead had on her. Pulling back, she looked into bright blue eyes and said. "Hi."_

" _Hey." Chloe replied reaching up and wiping the bit of lipstick that had missed the smaller woman's lips._

" _You could totally wear a burlap sack and you'd still be the hottest women in the room." Beca said honestly._

" _Flattery will get you everywhere Mrs. Mitchell." Chloe winked as she turned around looking into the full length mirror that sat on their bedroom wall._

" _That's what I'm counting on," Beca said coming up behind the older woman and wrapping her arms around her waist. "gorgeous." Beca stated simply, taking a long look at her wife's form - the skin tight strapless black dress hugged at her curves and accented all of Beca's favorite assets. She was a boob man after all._

_Sighing Chloe shook her head. "You're biased," She smirked seeing where Beca was staring. "hey Becs, my eyes are up here."_

" _Don't remind me." She deadpanned._

" _You're horrible."_

" _Awesomely horrible…I am, right?" The DJ asked to no one in particular as she raised her hand in the air waiting on a high-five. When Chloe didn't comply, she reached up with her other hand and completed the action._

" _Get out, I need to finish getting ready." Chloe chuckled pushing her out of the room._

" _Love ya, babe."_

" _I love you too, weirdo." Chloe said rolling her eyes._

_About a half hour later, the two were sitting at their table waiting for Rusty and his date._

" _If I'd known you'd be so obvious I would have worn a shirt." Chloe said lifting Beca's head._

" _Oh you_ _ **knew**_ _…," Beca said sliding closer to her wife. "You always_ _ **know,**_ _" She continued leaning closer and kissing her. "that's why you keep doing what you do to encourage my behavior."_

_Hearing a throat clear the two pulled apart, glaring at the brunette, Chloe looked up at the voice. "Rusty!" she said standing, greeting the man with a hug._

" _Damn, Chlo Bear," he said looking her up and down. "I knew you cleaned up nice but damn…you sure you want to stay married to short stuff here?"_

_Rolling her eyes Chloe felt an arm slip around her waist. "Sorry Rusty I'm spoken for." She beamed looking over at her wife._

" _Get your own hottie loser she's taken," Beca said squeezing her close. "speaking of, where is this secret love of yours?"_

" _So about that," An unmistakable New York accent said stepping from behind the cumbersome man "surprise!" Izzy smiled with a sheepish looking wave._

_Smiling thoughtfully, Beca was the first to speak. "Good for you, Izzy." The young DJ said making her way over to hug the younger woman._

* * *

"Alright my sexy arse is here it's time to party," Fat Amy said as she spotted Beca by the grill, making her way over to her former captain before speaking again. "what did I tell ya?"

Raising an eyebrow Beca **knew** she shouldn't... but she did. "About?" she paused bracing herself for the answer.

"Everyone loves a good bhloe," She smiled patting Beca on the back causing the tiny DJ to rock slightly. "I mean I did tell you lots of things... I can see how my infinite knowledge can be lost on you, short stack."

"We've gotta work on your tact." Beca said as she flipped a burger.

"You can't tame this pony, Beca." Fat Amy replied, mimicking a jockey riding a horse.

"Honestly Amy."

Stopping her actions as soon as she heard the familiar voice, Amy stood to attention with a quick "Yes sir" as she saluted her former blonde leader.

"Never change." Aubrey said, smirking.

"Aye, Aye Captain." The Australian said as she skipped away.

"Beca..."

"Aubrey." The young DJ said never looking away from what she was doing.

"Marriage looks good on you." Aubrey began.

"Thanks," Beca replied looking up. "you know we've been married, like two years now, right? She's not gonna change her mind, you know." Beca chuckled softly, looking over at her wife with an automatic smile.

Chloe was in the middle of telling Ashley and Jessica a story that no doubt involved herself doing something extremely "embarrassing" or as Chloe would describe as "romantic." Effectively ruining her "tough guy" persona.

"No...no," Aubrey said breaking the other woman's thoughts. "I…I- dammit." She groaned.

"Aubrey I can't help you if you don't use your words," Beca laughed. Putting the tongs down she turned to give the blonde her undivided attention. "what's up Bree?"

Gnawing her bottom lip, Aubrey diverted her eyes from the small DJ to a non vertically challenged brunette who had just slid into the pool.

"We'll I'll be dammed... I never thought I'd see the day were Aubrey Posen is nervous about something," Beca smirked eyeing the older woman. "last time I saw you this nervous was my freshman year." She paused seeing where the blonde's eyes had landed and she **knew**. "About damn time."

"What?" Aubrey blinked trying to focus her eyes back to the DJ. "What the hell are you talking about Beca?" She asked exasperated.

"You're finally gonna ask Stace out," Beca chuckled turning back to the grill. "and you've come to me of all people for advice."

"What!? Tha-that's not what this is. Why would I...,"

Beca held up her hand cutting the blonde off. "Don't give me that... me and the wife invented the come here, go away game." She smiled placing a hand on Aubrey's shoulder. "Take it from me, life if so much better without games."

* * *

_"Was this really necessary?" Beca asked as she and Stacie sat in the restaurant._

_"Well, no but Aubrey insisted that we be here so you," the leggy brunette said reaching over and fixing the collar on the DJ shirt. "don't screw this up."_

_Brushing the other girls hands away Beca huffed. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Stace," She said rolling her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I've been on a date before."_

_"True...," Stacie looked at her thoughtfully. "but not with the one though."_

_"It's Chloe though," Beca looked to her friend. "I can do this... it's-" she trailed off her eyes catching a glimpse of her date as she made her way to where they sat._

_"You sure about that," Stacie smirked as she got to her feet, "you look amazing, Chlo," she smiled before welcoming her with a tight hug. "I think you broke her," Stacie joked, thumbing back to Beca. "we'll be at the bar if you need us." Stacie said grabbing Aubrey's hand and moving quickly away from the table._

_Smiling, Chloe watched the two head off towards the bar before turning back to the brunette who was yet to speak. She cleared her throat and pushed some loose strands of hair behind her ears and spoke a shy, "hey."_

_"Hi," Beca said quickly, standing. "you look...wow." she breathed out, unable to come up with a more eloquent response._

_Chuckling, Chloe beamed and pulled her in for a hug. "You don't look so bad yourself...," she whispered, placing a chaste kiss on the shorter woman's cheek. "I'm glad you finally asked me on this date."_

_The heat in Beca cheeks slowly rose as she smiled at the redhead. "This isn't weird, is it?" she asked, pulling out a chair for Chloe to sit down, "this shouldn't be weird."_

_"Becs," Chloe said placing a gentle hand on her arm, "relax." Seeing the other girl visibly sigh she spoke again. "It's just me... it's us."_

_Nodding Beca smiled. "You're right."_

_"Aren't I always?" the redhead raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "but let's talk about more important things..." Chloe said pointing towards the bar. "how long has that been going on?"_

_Turning in the direction of the bar Beca shrugged. Stacie was being, well, Stacie and flirting effortlessly with the blonde who seemed to be eating it up. The two sat closely together, Aubrey's hand resting on the other woman's thigh._

" _Good evening, my name is Amber and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you with some drinks or appetizers?" The young woman said pulling out her note pad. "we have some great drafts on special tonight…"_

" _None for us thanks," Chloe said cutting the woman off. "but you see the blonde and brunette sitting at the bar?" She paused seeing her nod. "Good…," Chloe smiled._

" _Chlo…," Beca warned. "what are you doing?" She asked._

" _Relax," Chloe smiled taking Beca's hand. "hmmm…" She mused. "Let's get a Sex on the Beach for the brunette and…," She paused thoughtfully for a nano second before her lips turned into a delicious smile. "…and a Screaming Orgasm for the blonde."_

" _I'll get those right out." The waitress smiled with a nod. "Do you guys need a minute with the menus or…"_

" _Yeah give us a minute," Beca said smiling up at the woman. When she was sure they were alone again she looked at Chloe. "you're terrible."_

_Turning her head, she smirked at the younger woman. "You absolutely love it."_

" _You're right about that." Beca said smiling; she didn't know what had gotten into her but a bit of confidence surged and she leaned in, kissing the redhead soundly on the lips. Eyes fluttering open she stared into crystal blue ones that reflected the love she felt back to her._

" _Oh…," Chloe exclaimed before reaching over to grab a menu and quickly ducking behind it. Beca could hear Chloe's excited giggles as they watched the bartender place the two drinks in front of their intended targets._

_From their vantage points, they could see the two admittedly shaking their heads - probably refusing the drink - until the bartender pointed to them. Smiling, Chloe waved at the two as she watched Aubrey shoot her a pointed glare. However, Stacie was keeping her composure and she quickly lifted the cocktail glass to her lips. With one final acknowledgement the tall brunette reached up and scratched the back of her neck with her middle finger, discretely flipping them off._

" _Aubrey's gonna kill us." Beca said, finally allowing her laughter to come to an end._

" _She'll be fine," the redhead said squeezing Beca's hand. "serves her right for crashing our first date." Chloe added pulling the younger girl in for a searing kiss._

* * *

"I told you...," Beca said as the set in the ER waiting for the Doctor to come out. "I told you someone was gonna get hurt." The DJ said tapping her fingers on the arm of the chair. "We played a game and Stacie almost died."

"Beca...," Chloe warned. "She didn't almost die."

"No, no... my wife is a walking weapon of mass destruction," Beca smirked. "It's a good thing you're good in bed."

"Keep it up and this afternoon will be your last." Chloe said with a glare.

"Oooohhh...and Chlo-Bear throws down the gauntlets." Rusty said, nudging his smaller friend.

"Adam." A voice said from behind him. Turning he saw his very annoyed girlfriend leaning against the wall.

"Now who's laid down the gauntlets?" Beca whispered so only Rusty could hear. She knew that look that Izzy was giving him, she had seen it many times.

"Ahh come on, Sugah," The man said standing and making his way over to the woman. "I'm just teasing Becs-n-effect." His southern seeping out.

"Yes and Aubrey is my cousin and she's going out of her mind about Stacie." Placing her hands on his chest.

Pulling her close he kissed the top of her head. "Sorry, pooh bear." Rusty sighed as he felt Izzy instantly relaxed into his embrace.

"What the hell, Chloe?" Aubrey shouted, bursting through the ER doors. "I leave for two seconds and Stacie ends up here?!"

"My money's on the redhead...," Fat Amy said from her seat behind Beca.

"Me too." Beca whispered.

"Aubrey... listen." The redhead began.

* * *

_"Alright bitches," Cynthia Rose said pointing to the three people left on the other side of the yard. "last pick," she paused. "whoever doesn't get picked is on the next beer run, got it?!"_

_"Just hurry up already." Chloe groaned._

_"Easy captain!" She smiled as she looked over at Beca. "Boss lady is already out of control." Cynthia Rose chortled._

_"You said it, boss lady," Beca shrugged. "you're on your own."_

_"Alright, Beca you won the coin toss so you get first choice."_

_Smiling, Beca shook her head and mumbled. "No way," looking to her wife. "Nah that goes to the gorgeous redhead."_

_"Aww thanks babe," Chloe said blowing the DJ a kiss. Looking at her choices she bit her lip. Lilly, Jessica, or Aubrey. "I'll take Lilly!" Pointing to the woman who was for some reason decked out in full Suba attire._

_"Thanks a lot, Chlo," Aubrey could be heard from across the yard. "at least your wife will have some common-"_

_"Jessica," Beca called out before Aubrey finished her thought. "Sorry Bree I'd rather have you mad at me then that one," pointing to Chloe who was beaming. "she makes sure I get laid...you know, priorities." She shrugged and mouthed sorry again._

_Just like previous years, Chloe's team was leading and at this point they should have seen it coming, but they **didn't**._

_"Come on, Stacie you're leaving her wide open," Chloe yelled from the other side of the pool. "next point wins you gotta stay on him."_

_"I'm trying, Chloe he's not falling for my usual tricks," the leggy brunette defended, pushing up her boobs. "he's all southern gentleman…Izzy's got it on lock."_

_"No offense, darling but you ain't got nothing on my lady." Rusty said, splashing the New Yorker playfully._

_"None taken…," Stacie said floating on her back now. "I'd do her."_

_"Are we gonna play or are we gonna compare boob sizes next?" Chloe said, becoming slightly annoyed with the direction of conversation._

_"Alight," Cynthia-Rose said, juggling the ball from the side of the pool. "next point wins. Ready. Set. Play." Tossing the ball up in the air and in the pool._

_If you blinked you might have missed it, but before the ball hit the water Chloe was on the other side of the pool grabbing the ball out of Stacie's hands and heading towards the goal. What she didn't realize in grabbing the ball was the power she used to bump Stacie out of the way. The action had set Stacie off balance and caused her to hit her head on the side of the pool during her fall._

_"Yes!" Chloe screamed as she scored the final goal._

_"Is she breathing?" Beca asked as Rusty placed an unconscious Stacie at the side off the pool._

_Shaking his head, he lifted her head up ready to start Mouth to Mouth. He was going to lean down when a sudden burst of water hit his face._

_Dejected Chloe was the last out of the pool. "Did I…" she started afraid to finish the question._

_"Yup." Was the single word that Beca said before Stacie began to expel water from her lungs._

_"I like you and all Rusty," Stacie said in between coughs. "but your lips weren't the ones I was hoping for." She said trying to sit-up._

* * *

What the hell, Chloe?!" Aubrey yelled, the anger visible on her face, "how about you try not to nearly kill my girlfriend next time?!"

"Whoop there it is." Fat Amy could be heard from her corner in the waiting room.

"She didn't almost die Bree." Izzy said from the corner. "Just a really bad bumped to the head."

"That's a new development," Beca whispered from her wife's side. During the blonde's rant, she had made her way to stand by her wife and was wrapping her arm around the redhead's waist "when did that happen?" she whispered so only Chloe could hear.

Whispering her reply Chloe shrugged. "News to me."

"I mean…," Aubrey searched desperately for the words to fix her mistake luckily for her the women in question made her way into the waiting area.

"Give Chloe a break, Bree," Stacie said smiling brilliantly. "it was just an accident."

"Stace," Aubrey said turning around and wrapping the other girl in her arms. "I was so worried about you." Pulling from the hug she crashed her lips into the other woman's.

"WOOOOOOO!" Came serval yelps from the group of friends.

"Oh shut up," Aubrey replied to all the cat calls. "like you guys didn't know already."

"You guys were about as obvious as me and Chlo." Beca said, smirking at the two women.

"Who knew all it would take was me getting hurt for you to finally jump my bones." Stacie laughed as the other girl playfully hit her on the arm.

"You guys laugh…but mark my words one day that wife of yours is gonna make you remember not to mess with a ginga."

Rolling her eyes Beca shock her head. "I gotta think we're smarter than that…," she paused looking at her ragtag group of friends. "yup we're screwed."

"I know I am." Stacie said winking at the DJ as she got her discharge papers.

 

**FIN**


End file.
